


Quick and Dirty

by Luthien



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: quick and dirty John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damerel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damerel/gifts).



"Your mission reports. Succinct, to say the least," says Rodney.

"'War and Peace'. Still on page seventeen," counters John.

"Stick fighting with Teyla."

"Full body massages."

Rodney groans.

"What was that, Rodney?"

"Blowjobs under my desk five minutes before we're due to meet with Elizabeth," Rodney gasps.

"This," says John.

"What?" says Rodney.

John moves his tongue agonizingly slowly around the head of Rodney's cock.

"Now will you admit that not everything I do is quick and dirty?" John asks minutes – hours – later.

"Well, not quick," Rodney allows.

"Close enough," says John, and demonstrates some more with a lingering kiss.


End file.
